N-1 Grand Prix (Deadly)
N-1 Grand Prix is an Advent Stage that consists of a boss fight against King Wahwah. It appears on the 5th, 6th, 19th and 20th of every month. When clearing this stage, the player has a chance to unlock Glass Cat. This is a No Continues stage. Restrictions Rarity: Only Normal, Uber Rare and Legend Rare Battleground *After 0.07 seconds2f, King Wahwah spawns as the boss. Support for the boss spawn in the following groups: **6.7 seconds200f, 6 Doge Darks, delay 20 seconds600f. **13.3 seconds400f, 1 Zoge spawns. **26.7 seconds800f, 2 Shibaliens spawn, delay 33.3 seconds1000f **40 seconds1200f, infinite Squire Rels spawn, delay 16.7~26.7 seconds500~800f. **100 seconds3000f, 1 Zang Roo spawns. **113.3 seconds3400f, 1 Scissoroo spawns. **153.3 seconds4600f, 3 Otta-smack-us spawn, delay 16.7~23.3 seconds500~700f. **233.3 seconds7000f, 2 Zoges spawn, delay 6.6~10 seconds200~300f and accompanied by 1 Doge Dark. **236.7 seconds7100f, infinite Doge Darks spawn, delay 33.3~60 seconds1000~1800f. **240 seconds7200f, 1 Shadow Boxer K spawns. Strategies Strategy 1 *'Row 1': Ninja Cat, Sumo Cat, Samurai Cat, Sushi Cat, Oni Hayabusa (36) *'Row 2': Eraser Cat (20+35), Kasa Jizo (40), Jamiera Cat (20+36), Immortal Yukimura (40), Lion Cat (20+33) *'Battle Items': Rich Cat (required) and Treasure Radar (optional) *'Cat Combos': Unit Attack Up (M) (Cool Japan), and Unit Speed Up (M) (Enter The Ninja) *At the start of the battle, spawn a couple Eraser Cats followed by alternating Kasa Jizo and Eraser Cats. Stall until you have enough money to spawn Immortal Yukimura. *Spawn Eraser Cats and Kasa Jizo throughout the battle, while saving money to spawn Hayabusa and Immortal Yukimura (alternate based on availability). Time your spawning to avoid hits from King Wahwah, while using your Cannon to assist with timing. *Spawn Jamiera as support. Spawn Lion Cat when you have extra money or need an extra staller. *Main attackers are Immortal Yukimura and Kasa Jizo. *Levels used are not the minimum required levels. Strategy 2 (hypermaxed Ubers) *'Row 1:' Divine Kai (40+1), Riceball Cat, Madam the Savannah, Lion Cat (20+51), King Dragon Cat (20+50) * Lineup Row 2: 'Mohawk Cat (20+47), Eraser Cat (20+41), Macho Leg Cat (20+59), Jamiera Cat (20+37), Cats in the Cradle (40) *'Battle Items: None are needed, but please, for the love of God, bring a Rich Cat. It makes things so much easier. *'Cat Combos:' Pork on Rice (Unit Defense Sm), Three Kings (Unit Defense Sm), Lion King (Strong Effect Sm) *No matter what Uber Rares you have, this battle is very difficult with an underleveled Jamiera. Try grinding Cat Tickets in Siege of Hippoe!, or just wait a couple of days until the stage appears again. That way, with some luck, you’ll have some nice BOOSTED Normals. *Start the battle by sending out a few Eraser Cats. While they are stalling Doge Dark, send Jamiera to kill it. Keep lightly spamming Erasers as Zoge burrows past them, spawning a second Jamiera if the first dies. A third should not be necessary. Shibalien should take care of itself at that point. *After the first four Doges are killed, you will have enough money to spawn your first Kai. Time her well, as you don't want her missing Wahwah and hitting a Shibalien by mistake. Try spawning a Lion Cat to prevent this issue. Wahwah will take heavy damage from Kai, and with enough luck with the Doge spawns, she should get another hit in before she’s knocked back by either Wahwah or Doge Dark. *After Kai's second hit, Zang Roo will likely have spawned. Your cats will probably be far from the Cat Base at this point, so let it burrow and start stacking King Dragons and Macho Legs. If you are good at timing, try sending Cats in the Cradle to deal a well placed blow on both kangaroos, as well as hit Wahwah with a Shockwave. Your stack of ranged attackers will be able to deal with Zang Roo after it revives, with the help of Cats in the Cradle. *Your second Kai should be ready soon after Scissoroo is killed. Time her to prevent her from missing, and hopefully finish off Wahwah with your fantastic Uber duo. If your Normals are a bit underleveled, you may have to spawn a second Cats in the Cradle, but that isn't a problem. *Money is very strict in the first half of this fight, so it's important not to panic, and to send the right units at the right time, nothing extra. With some timing and a bit of luck, you shouldn't have much of a problem! Now just pray you get the drop reward... Strategy 3 (Mekako Saionji, Immortal Yukimura, Zombie Killer Cat) There are two ways to win this stage. 1. high-level Normal Cats + Cat Combos. 2. Uber rare carry. King Wahwah has a very annoying ability called (100% Knockback). *Step 1. Stall King Wahwah away from your base. *Step 2. When the Zang Roo + Scissoroo spawn, use the Cat Cannon to stop Zang Roo from burrowing. *Step 3. Spawn Mekako Saionji to stop the supports. (Try to knockback King Wahwah once or twice, too.) *Step 4. When the supports are done, (make sure to use a Zombie Killer to kill the Zang Roo) knockback King Wahwah 4 times to regain space. Kill the 3 otters, then be ready to fight Doge Darks and a Shadow Boxer K. This is when you use Immortal Yukimura to finish them off. If you lose a lot of ground, your base should be at low health. (If not, that's okay.) Quickly knockback King Wahwah to *again* regain ground, best if towards the base to perma-knockback him making him miss. *Step 5. Just keep chipping off King Wahwah's health until he dies, THEN U WIN Walkthrough Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01158.html Category:Advent Stages Category:No Continue Stages